Nada sin ti
by Andy.Athena
Summary: -Sin Edward, no quiero nada –Bella tienes que seguir tu vida –No Alice ¿Qué harias si fuera Jasper? Summary: Los Vulturis consideran a Bella preciada para ellos pero Edward jamas dejaria que le pasara nada, Edward es el nuevo Vulturi, Jane se diverte un poco con el todo cambia cuando Alice tiene una vision, Aro ha decidido el futuro de la familia
1. Prologo

Nada sin ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia**

_Summary: Los Vulturis consideran a Bella preciada para ellos pero Edward jamas dejaria que le pasara nada, Edward es el nuevo Vulturi, Jane se diverte un poco con el todo cambia cuando Alice tiene una vision, Aro ha decidido el futuro de la familia_

_-Sin Edward, no quiero nada –Bella tienes que seguir tu vida –No Alice ¿Qué harias si fuera Jasper?_

**Prologo**

Ahora si, lo tenia todo primero y mas importante, mi Edward, mi todo la razon por la cual existia, cumpliamos 78 años de casados, mi padre habria muerto hace dos años por un accidente de auto, mi hermosa Renessme, tenia la apariencia de una adolecente de 19 años, vivia con Jacob en un departamento, ellos habian tomado una vida mas humana que nosotros,

Alice, siempre seria Alice con sus saltitos, aplausos, grititos, salidas de compras etc. Aveces llegaba a desesperarme y le soltaba un buen golpe en la cabeza, a pesar de todo siempre seria mi mejor amiga hermana cuñada vampira, cuando regresaba quien fuera con ella de compras comunmente era Jasper volvia con almenos 10 bolsas en cada mano, miles de cajas de zapatos joyas perfumes, que no traia a casa, y no faltaba el dia en que un tiempo despues llegara un camion de entregas con muebles, cojines, etc algun dia nos volveria a todos locos

Carlisle, habia conseguido un empleo en un hospital internacionalmente conocido y muy famoso, se rumoraba que los medicos que lograban entrar eran realmente buenos, pues entraba uno de 10.000 solicitantes, en fin, lo habia logrado y como era de esperarse el dia que recibio la noticia se puso aun mas activo que Alice, obligo a Jasper Edward Emmett y Jacob a ir de caza con el y a una especie de antro, o club, los pobres llegaron a casa suplicandonos que se lo quitaramos de encima Edward traia la cara llena de chocolate Emmett, estaba con 8 bombones en la boca y lleno de ¿Harina? Jacob, tenia cara de pocos amigos y parecia que mataria a el que se le pasara enfrente y Jasper traia sus rizos rubios hechos un desastre con un gorro de fiesta, Alice Rosalie Nessie, Esme y yo morimos de risa al verlos nadie supo jamas que paso esa noche ni por que comieron y bebieron alimentos humanos, ninguno de los 5 se atreve a contarnoslo, algun dia lo haran

Esme, estudio 2 maestrias, una en psicologia clinica y otra en psiquiatria,nadie se lo espero de ella, pero lo habia hecho eso la volvio aun mas dulce de lo que ya era,era simplemente una madre ejemplar no pediria algo mas que ella, aunque yo amaba y mi unica madre siempre seria Renee ella era muy especial para mi pero se demostraba la maternidad de Esme con todos sus hijos cuando Edward vio a una mujer siendo violada por las noticias quedo un poco marcado, Esme lo abrazo lo tranquilizo y aunque me cueste admitirlo pudo alegrarlo mejor que yo, cuando hubo un gran problema con los Vulturis, amenazaron con llevarse a Alice con ellos, y ella se fue con los Denali unos meses para protegernos de cualquier cosa Jasper quedo destrozado esos meses fueron una tortura para el, sus sollozos se escuchaban desde la habitacion de arriba pude ver mas de una vez a Esme con el en el sofa, abrazandolo contra su pecho acariciando su cabello tranquilizandolo y a el, recargado en el cuerpo de Esme dejandose llenar del amor que le faltaba cuando Alice volvio todo volvio a ser como antes, la casa llena de risitas y aplausos

Emmett, seguia siendo Emmett, me habia hecho sonrojar muchisimas veces cuando era humana, y seguia haciendo comentarios inapropiados a cada minuto del dia, indiscreto con bromas hacia todo el mundo, interesado en la vida sexual de cada miembro de la familia, parecia un niño pequeño pero todos lo amabamos habia apostado con Edward y Jasper, el que perdiera tendria que pintarse la cara de rosa y ponerse orejas de conejo, el perdio y Alice le tomo miles de fotos realmente parecia un bebe, todos nos divertiamos con el a diario, aunque la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba con Rosalie, se notaba que ese par se amaba no podian vivir sin el otro como Alice y Jasper Edward y yo, pero ellos nos lo demostraban llenando la casa de una lujuria que todos podiamos sentir gracias a el don de Jasper

Bien, todos llevabamos una vida PERFECTA, Jasper, se habia abierto ya no era el timido chico que todos conociamos, era mas Emmett, bromista y jugueton, Nessie lo habia hecho asi, todos eramos mas que felices, lo teniamos todo una pareja que amabamos, lo cual era la unica razon para existir la familia mas hermosa que hubieramos podido desear

Estabamos, sentados todos en el sofa de la casa Cullen viendo Titanic, gracias a Alice,

Nadie, pensaba que un dia toda la paz y alegria se veria arruinada por una simple llamada telefonica, todo se destruyo, cambio para siempre, se perdieron los sentimentos de paz y tranquilidad, convirtiendose en miedo angustia desesperacion

El telefono sono, todos pusimos una cara de horror al escuchar las palabras de Carlisle

_ ¿Aro? ¿Qué quieres? ¡No eso jamas! No te concedere absolutamente nada

_ ¿Qué sucede? Gritamos todos al unisono al escuchar el tono con el que Carlisle decia lo que decia

_ Vienen por ti, me dijo señalandome con el dedo senti los brazos de Edward rodearme

Desde ese dia todo cambiaria para siempre. . .

* * *

**Hello, ¿Cómo andan? Bueno yo los dejo aquí con el prologo de este un long-fic, soy nueva, y no creo que haya muchos a los que les guste leerme pero poco a poco ire subiendo Roma no se hizo en un dia, bueno este fic va dedicado a mi gran compañera de Administracion Gina Sánchez Te adoro nena estas loca xD ¿Merezo Reviews? **


	2. Capitulo 1: Decisión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, lo unico que me pertenece es la trama**

**Capitulo1 **

**BellaPOV.**

-Vienen por ti- Dijo Carlisle señalandome con el dedo, en ese momento senti los brazos de Edward rodeandome,

Desde ese dia, todo cambiaria para siempre. . .

-¡No voy a permitirlo! No pienso dejar que eso suceda ¡Bella no se ira a ninguna parte!- Empezo a gritar Edward, todos notamos el cambio de emociones en el ambiente, de calma, y tranquilidad, a desesperacion y miedo, mire a Jasper, el entendio lo que queria y le mando olas de calma a Edward

-Calmate Edward- Le pidio Carlisle

-¡No me voy a calmar! ¿Cómo me pides eso cuando quieren llevarse a mi razon para vivir?

-Jasper- Lo miro Carlisle,

Jasper, solto la mano de Alice, apreto los puños y cerro los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse en calmar un poco el ambiente, Edward seguia gritando como un desesperado cuando vimos sus piernas tambalearse, y caer "dormido" al suelo

-¡JASPER!- ¿¡Que demonios has hecho!? Le grite y empece a sacudirlo violentamente por los hombros, Alice se interpuso entre ambos

-Tranquila Bella, no podia calmarlo de la nada, asi que le envie olas de calma muy potentes, esta realmente dormido, despertara en unas horas, lo prometo- Me contesto Jasper muy tranquilamente como era de costumbre-

-Bien-

-Emmett. Llevatelo de aquí, ponlo en mi despacho, ire en cuanto pueda- Le ordeno Carlisle a Emmett, quien rapidamente tomo a mi esposo en brazos y desaparecio por las escaleras

-¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!?- Pregunto desesperadamente Alice

-No lo se pero sera mejor que pensar algo rapido cuando a Aro se le mete algo en la cabeza, es dificil sacarselo- Le contesto Carlisle

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente?-

-Te he dado mucho tiempo, desde nuestra última batalla viejo amigo,las cosas se han enfriado, asi que te pedire esto de forma amable, quiero a Alice o a Edward en nuestras tropas, se muy bien que ellos no desean irse y alejarse de su familia por eso nos llevaremos a Bella y a Jasper se que harian lo que fuera para protegerlos, mi objetivo principal es Edward, pero Alice, es aun mas valiosa que nada, asi que no pienso dar eleccion me llevare a Bella primero,en unos meses vere Alice viene por voluntad propia o su tengo que secuestrar tambien a su pareja nos vemos en unos dias Carlisle- El lider del clan Cullen no pudo pronunciar todo esto continuo se le rompio la voz cuando dijo que pensaban llevarse a sus hijos

Todos permanecimos un momento en silencio, impactados por el golpe, esto aclaraba la duda que una vez le hice a Carlilse

_FlashBack_

_-Carlisle, ¿Un vampiro puede estar en Shock?_

-¿Esta lastimado Edward?

_Fin del FlashBack_

Todos estabamos en Shock nadie sabia que hacer ni que decir, nuestras bocas se veian abiertas, tratando de escontrarle alguna solucion a lo que estaba sucediento, en mi mente reinaba la desesperacion ¿Qué hacia yo sin Edward? Si habia algo en lo que Aro tenia razon era en que Jasper y yo nos iriamos con ellos antes de Edward y Alice, aun teniamos unos meses para pensar en como evitar que se llevaran a Alice, pero a Edward seria en unos cuantos dias no podiamos pedir ayuda, los Denali tardarian en llegar por lo menos una semana

Todos estabamos absortos en nuestros pensamientos hasta que escuche la voz de Emmett por las escaleras

-¡Pelearemos!- Grito efusivamente con esa seriedad que casi nunca se le veia a el

-No podemos, nos matarian a todos antes, ellos tienen muchas formas de defensa y luchadores muy poderosos- Le contesto Alice, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas

-Ella tiene razon nos mataran a todos- Continue de todas maneras no me importaba morir si de Edward se trataba

-A mi morir no me interesa por Alice haganme lo que quieran- Jasper hablo por primera vez ganandose un beso en los labios por parte de Alice

-¡Yo ire con los Vulturis!- Vi a Edward, desde la escalera levantando la voz

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Le grite

-Bella, ya esta decidido, acabo de hablar con Aro, me ire yo solo queria decirles que. . .

No pude analizar lo que Edward decia, mi mente estaba rota igual que mi alma el imaginar a Edward partiendo de mi lado me mataba

**Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Algun Review?**

**Besos y Chao, hasta el proximo Capi nos enteraremos lo que dijo Edward talvez lo suba el sabado **

**-AndydeHale - - - - - Asi firmare xD**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡ Desesperación!

**2**

**Capitulo 2 ¡Desesperacion! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La trama me pertenece**

**EdwardPOV**

-¡No te iras a ningun lado Edward!-

-Por supuesto que si, no dejare que te vayas de mi lado TE AMO-

-Si tanto me amas, no me hagas esto ¿Qué hay con Renessme con tu familia?-

-Justo por eso lo hago, por todos ustedes-

-No tienes que hacerlo Edward- Dijo Rosalie desde las escaleras

-Callate, ya dije que lo hare, los amo y lo haria por quien fuese-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Aro?- Pregunto Carlisle

_FlashBack_

_-Aro, soy Edward-_

_-Edward querido amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-_

_-Sabes bien que me trae amenazaste a mi familia tienes que saber que protegere a Bella con mi vida no vas a tocarla-_

_-Eso pense ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer para eso verdad?_

_-Si, y lo hare pero tampoco quiero que te lleves a Alice, conformate con migo piensa en Carlisle le quitarias a dos de sus hijos y dejarias a tu amigo destrozado-_

_-Lo pensare Edward, de todos modos mi objetivo principal eres tu, nos vemos en unos días mi estimado-_

_-Bien, ahora porfavor dejanos en paz-_

_Colgo el telefono sin nada más que decir_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Edward termino de relatarnos lo ocurrido y Jasper fue el primero en hablar

-Entonces ¡No quieren a Alice! Dijo efusivamente-

-No seas insensible por dios- Le comente

-Lo siento Bella-

-¡Esta claro que no dejare que te vayas!- Le grite a Edward furiosa

-Bella escucha. . . –

-¡No quiero escuchar nada! No te iras y punto ¿Qué te crees Edward? ¿Qué asi podras protegerme? Asi me destrozaras mas aun que si me matas, ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Tu haces eso y yo aquí con todo el temor del mundo a perderte a que no estes aquí-

-Bella yo. . . –

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! No permitire eso ¡No lo hare!-

-Bella calmate porfavor- Me pidio Jasper desde donde estaba

-¡No me voy a calmar! ¿Qué harias tu si fuera Alice eh? ¿Estarias tan calmado como siempre?

-¡Bella! Me grito Alice, en ese momento me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo ¿Cómo me atrevia a hablarles asi? Ellos eran mi familia solo querian ayudarme ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Yo. . . Lo siento- dije cortante y Sali de la habitacion bruscamente con rumbo a la habitacion que compartia con Edward –Ve Edward- Alcance a escuchar a Carlisle del otro lado del cuarto

Me acoste en la cama y empece a soltar sollozos y gemidos de dolor, no podia procesar lo que pasaba, el lo era todo para mi, simplemente todo no podia vivir sin el simplemente no queria hacerlo

-Bella- Escuche a Edward llamarme

-¡Vete de aquí! Quiero estar sola-

-Nunca voy a dejarte sola-

-Vete Edward-

-¡NO!- Contesto sentandose en la cama

-Por favor Bella entiendelo, tu seguridad es todo para mí, es todo, no puedo vivir sin ti-

-Ah ¿Y yo si? ¿Tu crees que yo si podria vivir sin ti? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Por que no mejor luchamos juntos contra ellos, y evitamos que uno quede destrozado

-Nos matarian antes, o a alguien de la familia-

-Vamonos de aquí, a Alaska a todos los clanes, ellos no vendran pronto pero nosotros podemos ir hacia ellos, y si llegaremos te lo aseguro-

-¡Tienes razon! Voy ya mismo a decirselo a Carlisle-

-No, aguarda quedate con migo-

-El me abrazo a su pecho mientras nos sentabamos ambos en la cama-

-No quiero perderte amor-

-No me perderas, te lo prometo-

Nos la pasamos abrazados durante horas, que me parecian minutos, solo minutos ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué despues de que todo habia estado bien?

Mi desesperacion se hacia notoria en toda la casa, no sabia que hacer o que decir, solo pensaba en la idea de que Edward podria irse de mi lado, si algun dia dije que estaba triste entonces era una estupida, solo ahora estaba realmente triste

-¿No crees que ya pasamos demasiado tiempo aquí juntos?-Le dije despues de horas

-Ninguna medida de tiempo sera suficiente con tigo- Me contesto justo como en el dia en que nos casamos

-Empecemos con "siempre"- Continue yo

Eso logro relajarme un poco, y bajamos juntos a decirle a la familia la idea que habia tenido

-¡Edward!- Se lanzo Alice hacia el dandole un gran abrazo y despues lo hizo con migo

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-

-Vamos con los demas Clanes, pidamos ayuda ellos no vendran pero vamos nosotros con ellos- Les comente a todos

-Es una buena idea, pero ¿Cuánto tardariamos en llegar?- Me respondio Emmett con cara seria y abrazando a Rosalie

-Si partimos mañana unas horas- Añadio Edward

Alice tenia cara pensativa, sabia que no estaba teniendo una vision por que no habia tomado una bocanada de aire bruscamente como solia hacerlo, ella empezo a hablar inconcientemente y sin saber que estaba "pensando en voz alta"

-¿Y si Edward se volviera un nuevo Vulturi? Las fuerzas de Aro son muy poderosas nos derrotaran en un instante, ¿Qué pasaria si me llevan a mi tambien? ¿Si Edward llega a enamorarse de Jane? O de alguien de la guardia- Todo esto lo susurro en voz baja, eran sus pensamientos, pero los compartio con todos involuntariamente

Me empece a desesperar, el hecho de imaginar a Edward con Jane me carcomia el alma, un nuevo Vulturi ¡No podia ser! Estaba llegando a un grado de desesperacion increible, me jale el cabello bruscamente y empece a gritar

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡NO A MI! ¿Por qué MALDITA SEA? ¡POR QUE!-

Podia continuar con mi escena de desesperacion y dolor pero alcance a ver que Jasper caía rendido en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados estaba ¿Desmayado? Carlisle se arrodillo a su lado mientras toqueteaba su cara para hacerlo reaccionar Alice gritaba desesperada por ayuda, queria verlo bien y vivo

-Emmett saca a Alice de aquí- Grito Carlisle mientras Emmett la sacaba, seguramente los gritos de Alice aumentaban aun mas el ambiente de desesperacion

-¿Qué le paso?- Pregunte alarmada

-Fue una sobre carga emocional su don afecta su cuerpo, al sentir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo su organismo no supo como procesarlas asi que se guio por el modo mas facil desconectarse de ellas, pero al hacerlo tambien se vinieron abajo sus fuerzas- Me explico Carlisle

-Bueno y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Hay que hacerlo reaccionar con algo, por eso pedi que sacaran a Alice necesitamos calmar el ambiente-

-¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! Le hablaba Carlisle cerca de su cara, y tocandolo para que se moviera pero el continuaba inerte en el suelo

-¡Carlisle! ¿Estara bien?-

-Si, eso creo pero puede tardar un poco si te sientes desesperada es mejor que salgas de la habitacion-

Hice lo que me pidio busque a Edward con la mirada pero no lo encontre, corri hacia donde Alice y Emmett la primera aun estaba muerta de miedo y desesperacion

-¿Han visto a Edward?-

-¡NO!- Me contestaron al unisono corri, lo busque por todos lados, por toda la casa, y no lo encotraba, no captaba su olor, estaba realmente preocupada hasta que encontre una nota

_Bella, _

_Es más facil si yo me voy ahora. . ._

_**Y,Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, mañana sabremos que paso con Jasper y Edward, Ay me ha dado miedo xD Bueno paso para comentar que cuando subo el capitulo algunas palabras se borran, creo que en este fic no esta pasando pero en Su Asesina un fic de mi pareja favorita Jalice si esta pasando bueno si encuentran Incoherencias perdonen por ellas el fic va dedicado a mi Compa, que amo Ginna Sanchez ¿Algun Review?**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Dolor

**Capitulo 3: Dolor **

_Bella_

_Es más facil si yo me voy ahora por favor dile a Renessme que la amo, a mi familia que lo es todo, sabes que eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, y la unica razon que tengo para existir, me duele en el alma tener que hacerte esto, pero para garantizar tu seguridad soy capaz de esto y mas, estoy en camino a Italia, no me busques aunque lo intentes llegaras muy entrado, te amo ninguna medida de tiempo sera suficiente con tigo_

_Edward _

-Empecemos con siempre- Dije en voz baja terminando de leer su carta, senti como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, aunque sabia que eso era imposible pues era un vampiro, pero yo podia sentirlo, tal vez no fisicamente, pero me destroce, esas 88 palabras me habian dado ganas de matarme, esto no podia estar pasando esto era un sueño, no era verdad, queria despertar. Aunque la última vez que habia dormido era hace asi 80 años, pero queria despertar de esta pesadilla

Tenia el corazon destrozado, el alma rota, preferiria estar muerta en estos momentos ¿Cuál seria la manera más facil de matarme? No podia ir a Italia para que me asesinaran los Vulturis, buscaria una manera de morir, la vida no tenia sentido sin Edward, nada tenia sentido sin el, todo estaba roto, veia el mundo pasar delante de mi, escuchaba la voz de Alice gritando para ver a su amado a Emmett deteniendola y calmandola, a Carlisle tratando de hacer reaccionar a Jasper. Pero nada de eso me importaba ahora, las voces las escuchaba como si estuviera sumergida debajo del agua

Empece a recordar las mil y un aventuras que habia tenido con Edward, cuando me salvo de James, cuando me dejo en aquel prado con un dulce y a la vez amargo beso en la frente, cuando volvio con migo, cuando peleaba con Jacob por mi, nuestro primer beso, en el baile, la fiesta de graduacion de Alice, las miles noches que habia estado junto a mi, cuando lo tenia y aspiraba su aroma, cuando "despertaba" y lo veía recostado a mi lado, como criamos juntos a nuestra hermosa hija, las noches en la que se levantaba a alimentarla

Sus ojos, sus miradas, sus gestos, sus caricias, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo, simplemente el lo era todo, se habia ido, no estaba, se fue ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo se, no se ni siquiera si volvera

Continue pensando en esos hermosos recuerdos cada noche que me miraba dormir cuando era humana, todos los momentos que pasamos, lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, se habia ido, no lo tenia, se habia escapado, de un día para otro mi mundo se habia derrumbado se habia caido habia volado hacia otro lado no sabia si volveria, no sabia que pasaria mañana, no sabia si yo seguiria viva, si seguiria con los Cullen, si continuaria lo que empece, si terminaria lo que inicie

Nada era tan importante como el, estuviera donde estuviera siempre lo amaria, lo amaria con todo mi corazon por el resto de mi vida, vivo o muerto, fuera como fuera, estaria ahí en mi corazon, siempre lo seguiria no importaba nada ya

-Bella- Llamo Alice sacandome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Dónde esta Edward?-

-Se ha ido-

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? Bella ¿Qué paso?-

-Se fue Alice se largo ¡Ya no esta! ¿Tan dificil te es entenderlo?-

-¡Si! El no lo haria-

-¡Pues lo hizo! Ahora dejame en paz vete con Jasper, quiero estar sola-

Sabia que lo mas importante en la vida de Alice y ella no habria venido a verme sin antes haberse asegurado de que el estaba bien, asi que salio trotando y moviendo sus manos como siempre lo hacía

Me quede allí absorta en mis pensamientos, podia sentir como el tiempo pasaba, pero ahora nada me importaba, no me importaba el tiempo, no me importaba nadie ni nada, solo queria que el estuviera allí que me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaria bien, que me besara como siempre, pero no, el se habia ido para nunca volver, ya no lo tenia por lo tanto tampoco queria tener mi vida

Sabia que no podia, quedarme allí para siempre en algun momento tenia que ir con mi familia a decirles lo que paso,

Lo hice entre a la sala y los vi, allí estaban todos Jasper se habia recuperado, despues le pediria discupas por mi actitud, que fue lo que le hizo "desmayar" Alice estaba a su lado abrazandolo, Emmett con Rosalie y Esme con Carlisle

-Bella, ¿Qué sucedió?- Me pregunto Esme visiblemente alarmada, al parecer Alice se los habia contado

-¡Se ha ido! ¡Edward se ha ido!- Les grite a todos quienes al instante, abrieron sus bocas y ojos como platos, ninguno lo podria creer

-¡No es posible!- Grito Alice -¡El no lo haria!, menos en una situacion asi-

-Si, pues mira esto- Conteste arrojandole la carta a las manos, mientras la leía su rostro se iba transformando tenia el dolor marcado en el,

-¡Es verdad! Se ha ido- Dijo abrazandose a Jasper, quien inmediatamente la tomo en brazos y trato de tranquilizarla

Todo iba de mal en peor ahora tendria que darle la noticia a mi hija

¿Qué le diria? ¿Qué su padre nos habia abandonado?

-¡Mami! ¿Qué es esto?- Aparecio Renessme con lagrimas en los ojos y una carta en las manos

**Capi corto lo se ¡No me maten! :C es que hoy no tenia inspiracion les prometo que el siguiente sera genial ¿Les gusta Jalice? A mi si y estoy escribiendo un Long-Fic de ellos pasen a leerlo se llama Su Asesina, Gracias por todos los que me leen Vkii no pude contestar tu Review pero no linda, no habra mas parejas este fic es solo de Bella y Edward pero en si escribire mas de Jalice que de ninguna otra pareja Twilight Haha Hasta el siguiente**


	5. Capitulo 4: Confusión

**-4-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia **

**Capitulo 4: Confusion **

**Bella'sPOV**

-¡Mami! ¿Qué es esto?- Aparecio Renessme con lagrimas en los ojos y una carta en las manos

-Mi niña yo. . . no queria que lo supieras asi, estaba a punto ir a hablar con tigo-

-¡Explicame!- Me grito empezando a desesperarse

-Los Vulturis lo quieren a el, y si no se iba el vendrian por mi-

-Dejaste que se lo llevaran ¡Para salvarte a ti!-

-No, Renessme calmate y escucha, me dejo una nota diciendo que se iria-

-¡Y no lo seguiste!- Lo que dijo ella me hizo entrar en razon podia quedarme aquí llorando sin lagrimas como una estupida o podia ir a traer de vuelta a lo unico que me hace querer seguir viva sin embargo no podia dejar que mi hija me viera así-

-Me dijo que no lo hiciera-

-¡Tu jamas le haces caso! Por que ahora cuando te da la orden mas estupida del mundo-

Ella tenia razon, estaba comportandome como una completa idiota, no me importaba llegar tarde si tenia que quedarme con los Vulturis para así estar con el ¡Lo haria! Haria lo que fuese necesario

-Tienes razon hija ire a buscarlo ¿Vienes con migo?-

-¡Claro!- Contesto ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡NOOOO!- Se escucho a coro por los demas miembros de la familia incluido Jacob

-¿Ya se escucharon? Estan diciendo lo mas estupido que se les ha ocurrido- Hablo Rosalie

-Bella por favor, trata de entrar en razon- Esta vez Alice

-No Alice, lo es todo y hare lo que tenga que hacer para. . . –

-¡Te mataran!- Grito interrumpiendome

-Lo quieren a el no a ti, no dudaran ni un segundo en matarte-

-No me interesa, si tengo que entregar mi vida por la suya eso hare-

-Piensa un poco, si te matan ¿Crees que el seguiria teniendo ganas de vivir?-

-Lo hara por que no me mataran-

-¡BELLA RAZONA!- Grito Alice muy enojada

-No puedo ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Lo es todo, cuando te enamoras no piensas con el cerebro Alice, piensas con el corazon y el corazon aveces es un idiota deberias saberlo ¿Acaso no estas enamorada?-

-¡Lo estoy Bella y mas que tu!-

-No seas absurda-

-Lo se por que yo no haria algo que pudiera lastimarlo, yo no pondria en peligro mi vida sabiendo que si me pasa algo el moriria-

Las palabras de Alice sonaron en mi cabeza como cañones, Renessme tenia razon pero Alice también que se supone que debia hacer dejarlo vivir triste o morir con el

-Yo. . . no lo se necesito pensar-

Sali corriendo de la casa hacia en unico lugar en el que podia pensar tranquilamente, el lago

Me quite los zapatos y sumergí los pies en el agua esperaba que llegara alguien a hacerme olvidar todo, Edward no estaba, mi hija estaba molesta y mi familia no me apoyaba ¿Debia ir por Edward? O ¿Quedarme aquí? Pense en lo que habiamos ya decidido, ir con los demas clanes a pedir ayuda, pero seria tardado ¡Maldita sea! No se que hacer

Despues de un tiempo pensando la situacion me decidi a dejar que las cosas sucedieran solas, esperaría alguna señal de Edward una carta una llamada que me dijera que estaba bien y a la p

Primera señal de que el estuviera en peligro iria a buscarle y daria hasta mi vida por salvarle no me importaba nada y si pasaban mas de dos semanas sin ninguna señal de el iria a Volterra al palacio de los Vulturis a asegurarme de que estaba bien o por lo menos de que estaba vivo

No queria volver a casa esa noche, le enviaria un mensaje a Alice diciendole que no volveria iria a mi cabaña me recostaria en la cama, me taparia y me "dormiria" como una humana cerraria los ojos por horas hasta que amaneciera imaginando que Edward estaba con migo, que estaba ayudandome a destrozar la cama pues era lo que solia hacer cuando era humana, ver el techo por horas imaginandome historias que me gustaria que sucedieran

Llegue a mi casa con las cama casi deshecha me acoste sobre ella tapandome con las mantas cerre los ojos y lo vi justo frente a mi, Edward estaba con migo tal y como cuando era humana lo bese, me decia que me amaba, estabamos juntos con nuestra hija abrazandola

De pronto estamos ambos en la cama, juntos tocandonos y demostrandonos nuestro amor con caricias y besos tocandonos las partes mas intimas de nuestro cuerpo y estando juntos eternamente

_-Te amo- Me dice entre jadeos_

_-Yo a ti-_

La cama esta por romperse y estamos carentes de ropa admiro la perfeccion de su cuerpo desnudo frente al mío recuerdo nuestra primera vez en la cabaña los incomodos comentarios de Emmett todo,

Cuando no puedo sentirme aun mejor me doy cuenta que todo esta en mi cabeza, que nada de esto esta pasando realmente, que todo lo que creía real es solo un producto de mi imaginacion y nada tangible nada que pudiera tocar o acariciar, solo recuerdos

Me encuentro aquí en las sabanas de mi cama imaginando historias que pasaron algun día y no se si volveran, siento que algo en mi se rompe, es mi alma de no tenerlo cerca mi vida no vale nada si no lo tengo a el ¡Lo amo! Es todo lo que un dia pedi y ahora tengo, o tenía

Me levanto de cama y miro mi anillo de bodas, recordandome que un día lo tuve, estoy dramatizando pues apenas hace unas horas que se fue, pero nadie que no haya perdido lo mas importante en su vida es capaz de entenderlo pues me fue arrebatado lo unico que me mantenia con ganas de vivir

Escucho pasos y capto un aroma, no me importa quien sea y si viene a matarme se lo agradecere,

Rodeo la habitacion, dando vueltas y vueltas, sin importar nada, miro por la ventana y frente a mi esta un gran mundo, una gran oportunidad pero ¿Qué es eso comparado con lo que he perdido?

Hay un mundo pero no es mio, el mio le he perdido hace unas horas, no esta, se fue

-¡BELLA!- Escucho una voz que me llama pero no presto atencion

Me taclea inmovilizandome contra el suelo y me mira con ojos penetrantes el aroma es conocido, pero me es imposible hacer algo o moverme, ¿Qué me matara? Me da igual lo que pase ahora, sea lo que sea que lo haga rapido

**Hasta aquí este cap, bueno me costo un poco escribirlo pues es medio triste escuche una cancion de des-amor mientras lo hacia, ¿Algun Review?**


	6. Capitulo 5: Solución

**-5-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo 5 Solución **

**Bella'sPOV**

Me taclea inmovilizandome contra el suelo y me mira con ojos penetrantes el aroma es conocido, pero me es imposible hacer algo o moverme, ¿Qué me matara? Me da igual lo que pase ahora, sea lo que sea que lo haga rápido

Cuando puedo mirarla a los ojos me doy cuenta que desgraciadamente no viene a hacerme daño

-¿Alice?- Pregunto desconcertada

-¡Si! Bella explícame por que demonios tuve una visión tuya suicidándote-

-No quería suicidarme, solo lo pensé-

-¿¡Por que!?-

-Alice cálmate ya, fue un pensamiento solamente-

-¡Un pensamiento! Esme casi se muere cuando se lo dije-

-No es para tanto-

-No lo es para ti, ¡Que te sucede!-

-¡Basta Alice!, te recuerdo que tu tuviste los mismos pensamientos suicidas cuando viste a Jasper muriendo con los Vulturis por salvar a Renessme-

-Yo jamas quise hacerlo solo se me paso por la cabeza-

-Lo mismo me pasó a mí-

-Yo no preocupe a nadie-

-Alice no creo que estés aquí para discutir con migo ya viste que estaba bien ahora puedes irte-

-Ya tenemos una solución- Me dijo ignorando mi petición

-¿Cuál?- Pregunte interesada

-Vamos a cambiar de puesto el y yo-

-¡QUE! ¿Lo permitieron? –

-No lo saben-

-¡Jamas Alice! Lo quiero de vuelta pero no te arriesgaría a ti-

-Quiero hacerlo Bella-

-Sabes que nadie lo permitirá-

-Por eso lo haré en la noche iré a "cazar" sola pero no volveré-

-Alice ahora la que esta siendo imprudente eres tu, ya le quitaron a Esme a uno de sus hijos imagínate el dolor de que ahora te vayas tu también ¡ Imagínate el dolor de Jasper!-

-No lo digas Bella, alejarme de el sera lo más difícil que haya hecho en mis casi 189 años. Simplemente lo es todo para mí-

-¡No lo hagas!-

-No me queda opción-

-Claro que sí ¡Abre tu mente!-

-Aunque no quisiera ¿Qué haremos?-

-Yo me decidí a esperar por lo menos una semana para que aparezca, o por lo menos que envie una señal si no aparece ire yo misma a Italia-

-¡Ire con tigo!-

-Bien, pero no ahora, todos tenian razon yo estaba siendo una egoista, necesitamos pensar en todos, en Esme su corazon quedaria destrozado-

-Tienes razón, esperemos-

-¿Qué haras ahora Alice?-

-No le avise a nadie que venía aquí-

-¿Qué? Y ¿Dónde creen que estas?-

-No lo se, yo simplemente Sali-

-¡Vamonos!-

Salimos de mi "casa" a toda velocidad, llegariamos en un minuto a mas tardar cuando vimos nuestra casa frente a nosotras relajamos el paso y entramos lentamente al instante pude sentir la desesperacion que emanaba de la casa cuando entramos Jasper no tardo en abrazar a Alice con todas sus fuerzas, seguramente se habia percatado que no estaba, Alice correspondio el abrazo

Todos estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que yo pudiera decir, por lo cual empece a hablar

-He decidido algo-

Nadie dijo nada esperando a que continuara

-Esperare una semana, si no se nada de el ire yo misma a Italia-

-Iremos todos Bella- Hablo Esme

-¿Qué?-

-Iremos todos, no te dejariamos ir sola a ese lugar-

-Pero creí que no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo-

-¡Claro que si! Es m hijo y es su hermano, por supuesto que iremos lo mismo hariamos por Emmett o por Jasper, somos una familia-

Las palabras de Esme me llegaron hasta el fondo, ella tenia razon eramos una familia dariamos todo por protegernos empece a pensar ¿Cómo estaria Edward?

**Edward's POV**

Cuando termine de escribirle la carta a Bella Sali de mi casa con el alma hecha pedazos y sintiendo como algo se rompia dentro de mi, pues sin ella la vida no tenia el menor de los sentidos, sin mi familia no me quedaban ganas de sonreir y sin mi hija nada me importaba ¡Incluso extrañaba a Jacob! Me limite a caminar y tratar de dejar de pensar en todos ellos dejar de pensar en las sonrisas y saltitos de Alice en las bromas y comentarios fuera de lugar de Emmett en los abrazos de Esme en la tranquilidad y seguridad de Jasper, la armonia y paz de Carlisle

Y por supuesto en la compañía de el amor de mi existencia y mi razon para "vivir" mi Bella alejarme de ella me hacia querer morirme pero no podia eso terminaria destrozandola y con ella a mi, lo mejor que podia hacer ahora era seguir caminando hacia el aeropuerto con mis papeles falsos, esperando subir el avión que me alejaria de lo mas importante que tenía en la vida

No tarde mucho en abordarlo y en entregar los papeles, pasaron la maleta al área correspondiente y subí si fuera humano las lagrimas se me derramarian hasta formar mares era un dolor increible, nada podria curarlo, excepto verla frente a mi, saber que estaba bien y poder abrazarla una vez mas

En 12 horas que se hicieron para mi años de dolor me ví parado frente al "palacio" de los Vulturis, lo que menos queria hacer en este momento era entrar a ese lugar, pero luego recordaba la razon por la cual estaba aquí "Ella" Bella me hacia seguir con esto, para garantizar su seguridad y la de mi familia no me importaba tener que entregar mi vida

Entre sin recibir una sola queja de parte de algun guardía o algun neofito, al parecer todos tenian claro que los Cullen eran bienvenidos allí continue caminando y me ví parado frente a Aro Caius Marcus Jane y Alec

-Querido Edward, que gusto verte de nuevo- Aro obviamente fue el primero en hablar

-No vine a quedarme- Menti –Solo quiero que dejes en paz a mi familia-

-Me temo que eso no sera posible, merezco mas respeto por mi antigüedad, y me gustaría comentarte que puedes ir acostumbrandote a estar aquí-

-¿De verdad Aro? Yo creí que Carlisle era tu amigo-

-¡Y lo es!-

-Si lo fuera no estarías causandole este dolor-

-¿Qué dolor Edward?-

-La perdida de un hijo, ese es el dolor mas fuerte para el despues de perder a Esme-

-¿HIJO? ¿Tienen esa relacion?-

-Si, y no por el tiempo, por el amor-

-¡Basta Edward! Deja de decir babosadas, ponte la túnica y regresas para explicarte-

-¡No pienso moverme de aquí y si es necesario que te mate lo hare!- Me moleste por que haya dicho que la relacion que tenia con mi familia era algo estúpido

-Jane- Dijo el

Empece a senti un dolor inmenso que me llegaba desde el primer pelo hasta el ultimo dedo de mis pies senti como mi cuerpo de desvanecia y yo caíá de rodillas al suelo retorciendome de dolor

Bella's POV

Por fin logre tener una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro gracias a Emmett y Alice, siempre estarían allí eran mi hermanos favoritos

Estaba concentrada en un juego de cartas cuando levante la vista y ¡LO VI! El estaba allí parado en la puerta, ¡Estaba con migo!, rapidamente vote todo el suelo y corrí hacia el abrazandolo con todas mis fuerzas y "llorando" sin embargo cuando abrí los ojos sorprendida por que no me correspondiera el abrazo me di cuenta de que pasaba

-Za. . . ¿Zafrina? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me creaste una ilusion de Edward?-

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí estoy otra vez primero que nada ¡MIL GRACIAS! A todos los que se molestan en dejarme un Review, no los contesto pero les juro que ¡Los leo todos! Y agradezco muchisimo que les guste mi historia etc. Saben. . . en un principio pense cancelarla pero ahora que veo que les parece buena eso ni se me pasa por la cabeza ¡MIL GRACIAS POR TODO! Igual disculpen las faltas de ortografía estoy trabando en eso ****Nos leemos en el siguiente**


	7. Capitulo 6 Creencias

**-5-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo 6 Creencias**

**Edward's POV**

El dolor continuo, me encontraba de rodillas en el suelo rogando por que se detuviera

-¿Aún no deseas quedarte Edward?- Hablo Aro, me costo horrores escucharlo

-¡No!-

-Jane- Pidio

Jane clavo su mirada aún mas en mi poco a poco el dolor aumentaba me tumbe en el suelo con mis dos brazos a los costados, era como si te golpearan desde el primer cabello de la cabeza hasta el ultimo dedo de los pies

-¡Basta por favor!- Grite

-¿Te quedaras?-

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

-Basta Jane-

El dolor poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que desaparecio Aro se acerco rapidamente a mí y me puso las dos manos en el cuello

-Si no quieres que mate a tu querida Bella y veas como tu familia sufre bajo el don de Jane sera mejor que te quedes

Me puse a analizar la situacion, el tenía razón. Mi familia era lo más importante para mí y si me tenía que quedar para que ellos estuvieran a salvo eso haría

-Bien, solo te pido algo dame tres días para volver para explicarles todo para despedirme de todos ellos eso es todo lo que te pido-

-Si tardas mas de tres días te juro que veras sus cuerpos masacrados a mis pies ¿Has entendido? Ah y enviale a Alice mis saludos, dile que pronto te hara compañía-

Sentí ganas de arrancarle la cabeza pero me contuve, les dí la espalda y salí del palacio lo mas lógico era que fuera con mi familia pero tuve una mejor idea, correría hasta el Amazonas, probablemente tardaría en llegar y no me daría tiempo de volver a Forks pero tenía que hablar con Senna

Ella sabía algo que nadie más. Tenía un don que nadie conocía ella decía que no tenía poder especial pero un día yo la descubrí usando su don con un vampiro, era muy efectivo

Tenía el don de hacer sentir a las personas como ella deseara, era algo parecido a lo de Jasper pero mucho mas efectivo con su don podia manipularte como un titere, si ella quería que dijeras algo lo dirias, si ella queria que brincaras brincarías no importa lo que fuera ella lo haría ademas no tenía que tenerlos enfrente, bastaba con que pensara en sus caras y decidiera eso por otro lado necesitaba pedirle algo, algo que no haría que uno de los miembros de mi familia quedara completamente a salvo

Leí la mente de Aro, tenía planeado matar a toda mi familia, el sabia que irian a buscarme y ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, creía que así yo ya no tendría razones para volver y así sería muy facil que me quedara con el

Lo que me preocupaba era que el tenía pensado en que si no iban, enviar a toda su guardía a Forks para acabar con mi familia, a la primera persona que planeaba atacar era a Jasper pues tenía mucha mas experiencia en combate que todos y los aniquilaría rapidamente

Despues a Emmett por la fuerza, sin ellos dos los demas estarían bulnerables

Le pediria a Senna que hiciera que mi familia no quisiera saber de mi, que no tuvieran ganas de buscarme ni de saber como estaba, en especial a Bella, efectivamente me llevo un día entero corriendo

No descanse absolutamente nada, extrañamente al llegar sentí que mis piernas se vencian y caía rendido al suelo

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿Estas bien?- Fue lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar

Sentí como el tiempo pasaba, pero yo estaba ¿Dormido? Poco a poco empece a sentir una mano en mis mejillas que me movia la cara de un lado a otro haciendome reaccionar, con el tiempo fui capaz de distinguir un rostro frente a mi

-¿Zafrina?-

-Soy Senna-

-Senna ¡Que bueno que eres tu! Tengo que hablar con tigo por favor, mi familia esta en peligro-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Edward?-

-Aro me ha reclutado con el solo tengo dos días para volver pero planea matar a toda mi familia si va a Volterra por favor necesito tu ayuda-

-¡Claro! Dime que puedo hacer y lo hago-

-Necesito que ellos no quieran verme ni buscarme, que no se interesen por mí-

-Edward sabes que no es muy facil pero lo intentare, escucha ahorita no es momento de hablar de eso, estas muy lastimado descansa- ¿Lastimado? Trate de moverme para ver como estaba y definitivamente no pude, sentí un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo cuando Senna salio comence a hablar solo sobre algo que habia escuchado decir a Jane y Alec respecto a mi familia, era algo que ni siquiera el ser mas malvado del mundo podría pensar lo que menos entendía era a la persona a quien le desaban eso

**Bella'sPOV**

-Za. . . ¿Zafrina? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me creaste una ilusion de Edward?-

-Bella, perdoname no era mi intencion venía pensando en el y….-

-¿¡Lo has visto!?-

-Si, el paso por nuestra recidencía hablo con Senna y con algunos otros nomadas-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Se supone que se dirige a Italia-

-No, el hablo acerca de un plan para hacer algo y los incluía a todos ustedes-

-¿¡Que sabes!?-

-Escucha Bella vengo a ayudarlos pero si tu no te calmas-

-Deacerdo, lo siento-

-Entremos y se los digo-

Entramos junto con Zafrina con la desesperacion al maximo, yo no soportaba mas no tenerlo cerca y menos cuando no sabia donde estaba nos sentamos todos en los sillones

-Edward paso por nuestro "hogar" hace unos días, hablo un poco con migo pero a quien le dijo todo fue a Senna quien se reuso a venir estaba un poco lastimado no lograba mantenerse en pie al principio supuse del don de Jane, pero despues hice mas teorias-

-¿El esta bien?- Pregunto Esme desde su lugar

-Ahora si, pero no lo estara ni ustedes tampoco-

Sentí que mi corazon se paralizaba

-Hablo de los Vulturis, se suponia que iria con ellos y así lo hizo pero las cosas no resultaron tan bien como pensabamos, Edward despues de hablar con Senna empezo a hablar solo y dijo algo que a ninguno de ustedes le gustaría escuchar-

-¡¿Qué dijo?!- Le grite

**¡Hola! Seguro quieren matarme por actualizar tan tarde ¡Perdonenme! Para que les doy excusas simplemente mil disculpas a todos le sprometo actualizar mucho mas seguido**_** *Andy triste **_

**Respondo los Reviews**

**Raton de Bibliot: No la dejare, gracias a comentarios como el tuyo que me hacen querer seguir**

**Alexa Angel: No la dejare te lo prometo mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus Reviews **

**Alira: Haha cada vez peor, mil gracias por tomarte un momento para mí**

**Todos los demas que no me alcanza el tiempo de nombrar (Tengo que irme perdonen) Mil gracias les juro que leo todos sus Reviews y muchisimas gracias por el apoyo **


	8. Capitulo 7: Ya no importa

**-7-**

**Capitulo 7: Ya no importa**

**Bella's POV**

Hablo de los Vulturis, se suponía que iria con ellos y así lo hizo pero las cosas no resultaron tan bien como pensábamos, Edward después de hablar con Senna empezó a hablar solo y dijo algo que a ninguno de ustedes le gustaría escuchar-

-¡¿Qué dijo?!- Le grite

-Empezo a hablar solo, pero acerca de Alice bueno… Decía que escucho a Jane y Alec hablar, en resumen dijo que Jane estaba celosa de Alice pues Aro la deseaba más que a ella y la encontraba aún más valiosa que ella entre ellos hacían un plan para vengarse de Alice, pero también sabían que si decidían algo ella lo vería y atacaría por lo que quieren darle en su punto débil- Dijo Zafrina y en la ultima frase señalo a Jasper

-¿Qué harán?- Pregunto Esme tranquila

-Bueno, primero que ya tienen a Edward quieren usarlo como guardia primero en lector de mentes les sirve mucho pero Aro piensa que solo durara unos días así que lo matará

-¡NO!- Grite con todo lo que daban mis pulmones -¡Tengo que ir ahora mismo! No puedo permitir que le hagan algo, Edward era todo para mi si le ponían un dedo encima me matarían con el no podría soportar una vida sin el a mi lado

-No iras- Hablo Zafrina quise interrumpirla pero continúo hablando

-Aro matará a cualquiera que se interponga en su plan, saben que Aro a quien mas desea es Alice pero tiene a Edward primero por que sabe que es mas fácil y así obtendrá lo que desea pero si alguno de ustedes pone un pie en el palacio de los Vulturis Aro no dudara y matará al que se acerque-

-¡No me importa que me mate! Pero no puedo permitir que le haga daño- Grite

-Entonces prefieres condenar a Edward a una vida de dolor y sufrimiento sin ti ¿Es eso lo que quieres Bella?- Me pregunto Alice desde una esquina

-¡No lo entiendes!-

-Bella deja de ser tan egoísta, solo estas pensando en ti en que tu lo necesitas y quieres estar cerca de el pero no piensas en el ni el dolor que puedes causarle si algo te sucede-

Trate de pensar en lo que Alice acababa de decir, tenía razón estaba siendo una egoísta no pensaba en Edward solo en mi misma debía hacer algo bueno para ayudarle

-Tienes razón pero ¿Que haremos ahora?-

-Deja que Zafrina termine de hablar cariño- Me dijo Esme y Zafrina continuo

-Ahora que tiene a Edward recluso lo usará como amenaza contra todos ustedes, primero solo lo primero que hará es torturarlo con el don de Jane hasta que el mismo ruegue piedad- Al escuchar esto el corazón se me partio, no podía ¡No permitiría que algo así le pasara! No mientras yo estubiera viva

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! No puedo dejar que le haga algo a mi hermano por mi- Alice hablo de nuevo

-No pueden hacer nada, los matará si tratan de ayudarlo-

-¡No me importa!- Gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-La única solucion es enfrentarlos, debemos estar bien preparados y ademas necesitaremos mucho apoyo, de todos los clanes si hemos de enfrentarlos es para ganar o arriesgarnos a perder la vida de más de uno de nosotros-

-¡A mi no me importa perder la vida! Yo lo doy todo por el es la única razón que tengo para vivir si me han de matar que me maten pero que no lo toquen, y creo que Alice esta con migo-

-¿Alice?- La llame y me di cuenta que estaba con la cabeza baja-

-Bella yo…-

-¿No acabas de decir que no te importaba?-

-Escuchame…. Edward es mi hermano y lo amo tal y como debe ser, como mi familia pero no puedo condenar a Jasper a vivir una vida de tortura y dolor al desaparecer yo desaparece el y no puedo dejar que eso pase-

-Vamos… ¡Eso es un capricho! ¿Acaso nadie me apoya?-

-Bella queremos hacer lo mejor para salvar a Edward pero tienes que entendernos todos dariamos la vida por cualquier miembro de nuestra familia hariamos lo mismo por Emmett o Rosalie o tu o quien sea pero estamos todos unidos a alguien mas, Alice a Jasper Emmett a Rosalie y yo a Esme- Hablo Carlisle –Si algo le pasa a alguno de ellos moriramos todos-

-Tienen razón, su razón para vivir esta con ustedes, sin embargo la mia se encuentra sufriendo en este momento, recluso y preso del dolor y parece que a su familia ¡NO LE INTERESA!-

Senti de pronto un brusco cambio en mi, todas mis emociones empezaron a cambiar las cosas eran diferentes algo negro me nublo la vista senti un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y cai al suelo gritando

Parecía que me estuvieran aplacando la cabeza con un metal fuerte, cuando pude abrir los ojos me di cuenta que todos los miembros de mi familia estaban igual, tumbados en el pizo gritando cuando todos poco a poco fuimos incorporandonos al levantarnos nos miramos interrogantes

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Pregunto Rosalie con una mueca de dolor en su rostro

-No lo se creo que….- Empezo Carlisle

-¡No importa! Continuemos con lo de Edward- Chillo Zafrina quien no habia sufrido ni caido al suelo

-¿A quien le importa Edward?- Le pregunte con desinteres, para mi era solo un recuerdo pasajero

-Ella tiene razón, ¿Estas aquí para hablar de Edward Zafrina? No quiero ser grosero pero no es de nuestro interes- Esta vez era Carlisle

-Pero si acaban de decir que….-

-¡Basta! Edward no es nadia ya en esta familia desde que decidio abandonarnos para ir a hacer su vida de rey-

-¡Lo obligaron!- ¿Qué hacía Zafrina defendiendolo?

De un momento a otro el rostro de Zafrina cambio por completo de la duda al enojo y la furia

-¡Senna!- Susurro enojada

-¿Qué hay con ella?- Pregunto Esme

-Nada, nada bien debo irme- Dijo saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta

**Edward's POV**

Desde que Zafrina se fue de "Paseo" según ella Senna y yo nos quedamos solos, mañana tendría que volver al maldito palacio Vulturi no entendía por que Aro había decidido usarme para atraer a Alice, era mucho más fácil usar a Jasper ¡Dios! Que estoy diciendo

Amaba a mi familia mas de lo que me amaba a mi mismo no podía dejar que esto le pasará a nadie más, al pensar en la clase de torturas que Alec y Jane querian usar en contra de Alice me dieron aún mas ganas de quedarme y salvar a mi hermana ella era la segunda persona a la que mas amaba en este planeta, Alice a ella le debia mi vida, mi felicidad y todo lo que tenía ahora, ella era responsable de mi vida

Por eso tenía que protegerlos, sabía que me buscarían entonces al pedirle a Senna lo que le pedí sería mas fácil evitar por lo menos un tiempo que me buscarán ellos no se interesarían por mi

-Edward- Me llamo

-Esta hecho-

-¿Ya no les importo en lo absoluto?- Le pregunte

-No-

-¿Ni a Bella?-

-Edward de verdad lo siento no quería….-

-Esta bien- La interrumí con dolor en el corazón –Ellos estan seguros ahora puedo sufrir tranquilo sabiendo que Aro no podrá tocar a Bella-

-Pero Edward ¡Son tu familia! Bella es el amor de tu vida ¿Por qué has hecho esto?-

-Por eso mismo Senna, ella es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida y mi única razón de "vida" así que haré todo para protegerla aún si eso requiere…- Quize continuar pero se me rompio la voz

Senna no me pidio que dijera nada mas, simplemente me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello desde que nos apoyo con Renessme se habia vuelto una gran amiga mia y su compañía se parecia un poco a la de Alice o Rosalie, mis amadas hermanas

-Descansa, mañana tienes que irte- Me pidio dejando la habitacion

Me recargue en una manta que estaba cerca de mi y cerre los ojos como si estuviera durmiendo recorde cada momento feliz con el amor de mi vida, con Bella cada momento juntos desde que ella era humana hasta su transformacion cada noche haciendo el amor, todo lo que podía desear estaba en ella y ahora no estaba a mi lado comence a sollozar sin lagrimas

Este sería el inicio de…. Una nueva vida

**¡Hola! Perdonen por tardar tanto no se por que no estoy inspirada de verdad una gran disculpa tratare de actualizar mas seguido lo prometo ahora una cosa mas… Este fic me sería mas facil de escribir si meto un poco de Jalice (Alice& Jasper) ¿Les parece? O lo dejamos solo en Bella y Edward (Aunque ya me metido un poquitito de Jalice) Dejenme un Review diciendome como les gustaría que fuese bueno ahora si….**

**Yumi: Muchas gracias por eso de verdad agradezo mucho que tomes el tiempo para contestarme ¡Mil gracias!**

**Alira: Lo se yo también la odio y ahora mas Haah aunque yo lo haya provocado ¡Odio a Jane! Y mil gracias por tu cometario **

**Raton de bibliot: Lo se y ahora seguro me odian por esto: C no se preocupes MEJORARA ¡Lo prometo! Pero aún no bueno muchisimas gracias por tu Review**


	9. Capitulo 8: Una nueva vida

**-8-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece **

**Capitulo 8: Una nueva vida **

**Edward's POV**

Al "despertar" en la mañana me dirigí directamente al palacio de los Vulturis, despedí de Senna y Zafrina y corrí directamente hacia allá me tardaría otro día entero en llegar empece a pensar en mi familia, en Bella... En como deje atrás todo lo que amaba, como mi vida había cambiado tanto de un día para otro

Aquella llamada de Aro a Carlisle, ese día todo cambió... mi vida se volvió miserable no era nada sin mi amada Bella mi adorada Renessme mi familia, empece a pensar en cada uno de ellos

Alice, mi querida hermana como nos emanaba siempre felicidad y alegría con sus saltos desquiciados por toda la casa, sus salidas de compras, sus alocadas ideas, sus organizaciones no había un día en el que no nos sacara a todos una sonrisa ademas ella era la responsable de que ahora estuviera con Bella si no hubiera vuelto a Forks aquel día ¡Jamas habríamos vuelto! Estaba plenamente agradecido con ella era la segunda persona mas importante en mi vida

Rosalie, mi perfecta hermana a pesar de su personalidad fría escondía tras ese lado oscuro una chica tierna, hermosa, cálida, normalmente solo lo demostraba con Emmett, pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a hacerlo con migo también aunque yo sabía que su hermano preferido era Jasper le tenía un gran cariño a Rosalie, jamas permitiría que le sucediera algo no mientras yo viviera

Esme, mi madre la única madre que he tenido, y la mujer que me lo ha dado todo, el cariño que necesito, el amor, todo lo que busco siempre lo he podido encontrar en ella y será realmente difícil borrar su recuerdo de mi mente, siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesite como una buena madre

Carlisle, La figura paterna y de autoridad que tenía, a quien había seguido como ejemplo tantos años su fuerza me daba fuerza a mi, su valentía me daba valentía a mi me ofrecía valor, realidad ¡Todo! nunca falto cuando lo necesite siempre estuvo presente, en todo momento de dolor que tuve, el estaba ahí

Renessme, mi pequeña hija la luz de mi vida, me dio la oportunidad de experimentar de conocer algo nuevo, ella llenaba mi corazón muerto de amor siempre que la veía sonreír sonreía yo también el mundo desaparecía de todos lados cuando la veía

Emmett, ¡Mi hermano oso! Siempre haciendo comentarios incómodos acerca de todo siempre siendo indiscreto, pero siempre haciéndonos reír cuando las cosas iban mal Emmett estaba ahí siempre apoyando a pesar de que su humor estuviera aún peor que el nuestro se esforzaba por sacarnos a todos una sonrisa ¡Siempre lo hacía!

Y por último Bella: La única razón que tenía para vivir, el amor de mi existencia quien llego a sacarme de la soledad a quien espere por 100 años y por fin tuve ya no estaba... había quedado solo, ella ya no estaba a mi lado era mi compañera de todas las batallas mi corazón "latía" por ella yo "vivía" por ella era lo único que me mantenía en pie y fuerte

Me lleve casi un día entero corriendo de nuevo y pensando en ellos en lo mucho que los amaba y en lo mucho que los extrañaba al llegar de nuevo al palacio de los Vulturis me encontré con Aro muy bien preparado para recibirme

-¡Mi querido Edward! Estas aquí de nuevo que gusto pasa por favor- Comento sarcástico

Entre sin ganas y con la cabeza gacha al entrar a la sala donde se encontraban los tronos vi a Jane y Alec a los dos lados de Aro

-Toma, esta es tu túnica Vulturi ¡Ah! y quítate la muñequera ahora usaras la V pues eres un Vulturi-

-Aro, respeto cualquier cosa que hagas con tu guardia pero yo soy Edward Cullen siempre lo seré y no pienso quitarme la muñequera-

-Jane- Dijo el mirándola

Al momento comencé a sentir el dolor que cuando recién llegue hace unos días mi cuerpo era preso de la tortura caí de rodillas y mis dedos comenzaron a rasgar el suelo reprimiendo los gritos pero no lo logré unos segundos después comencé a gritar a todo lo que daban mis pulmones el dolor iba aumentando poco a poco rogaba que parara Alec se acerco y me arranco la muñequera del brazo bruscamente después el dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco me quede en el suelo respirando entrecortada mente unos minutos después me levante y encare a Aro

-Mira Edward, ahora que has decidido quedarte tienes que acatar las reglas, eres como un neófito, necesitas aprender control y disciplina y Jane se encargará de enseñarte esas dos pequeñas cosas- Terminando de decir esto me tomo la mano y se perdió en sus pensamientos

-Veo que no has ido con tu familia acudiste a Senna, ¡Oh! Ellas también pueden ser muy útiles para mi bien ¡Es un gusto que tu familia ya no tenga deseos de buscarte! Así me será mas fácil todo ahora ponte la túnica-

Salí del cuarto con miedo y obedecí todo ahora me daba igual ¿De que servía la vida sin Bella? Ella estaba viva pero no le interesaba empece a sollozar sin lagrimas esto no podía suceder después de que creí que podía vivir en paz con mi familia

**Zafrina's POV**

Salí de la casa Cullen dispuesta a asesinar a mi hermana por haber hecho eso ¡¿Cómo había hecho que su familia se olvidara de Edward?! Tal vez el se lo había pedido pero ¡No debió haberlo obedecido! Eso le causará aún mas dolor del que ya tiene estaba dispuesta a correr hasta el Amazonas pero Senna apareció justo delante de mi

-¡¿Cómo pudiste!?- Le grite

-Zafrina escuchame...-

-¡No! ¿Por que lo hiciste?-

-Edward me lo pidió dijo que si no lo hacía matarían a toda su familia-

-Pero el esta sufriendo en este instante, no podemos dejar que esto suceda ¡No podemos! Senna tienes que revertir lo que hiciste ¡Ahora! Mismo-}

-Edward me dio instrucciones y no puedo hacerlo ¡No lo haré!-

-Senna por favor solo escúchame... Edward esta sufriendo ahora mismo bajo los dones de Jane, pronto rogará su propia muerte en ese infierno ¿Lo entiendes? Y nadie podrá rescatarlo por que a su familia ya lo le importa ¿De verdad crees que esto será mejor para el? Vivir en un infierno el resto de su existencia toda una eternidad sufriendo ¡Piénsalo!-

Se quedo pensativa un momento y después empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas y me abrazo

-¡Tienes razón! Fui una estúpida al haberle hecho caso... Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer todo esta hecho y no puedo revertir-lo-

-¡Claro que puedes! solo tienes que intentarlo-

-No hermana, mi poder tiene un límite y aún no lo controlo para revertir algo ya hecho-

-Entonces necesitamos ayuda-

-¿Cómo?-

-Entre los Cullen hay un vampiro que podrá ayudarnos tiene en mismo don que tu pero mucho menos desarrollado por que no lo usa con mucha frecuencia si se lo pedimos tal vez nos ayude-

-¿Quién es?-

-No lo se, no recuerdo su nombre pero es el otro rubio ademas de Carlisle-

-¡Oh! Jasper-

-Si, si ¡Exacto!-

-Pero si se supone que ya no le interesa ¿Por qué nos ayudaría?-

-Tenemos que intentarlo-

Ambas entramos de nuevo a la mansión Cullen donde todos estaban sumidos en sus cosas Jasper leía un libro de la Guerra Civil lo tomamos por los brazos y lo sacamos a rastas de la casa, no se opuso pues le agradábamos-

-¿No había una manera mas cordial de pedir que habláramos?- Cuestiono

-Es urgente, ¿Recuerdas a Edward?-

-Si, mi hermano el traidor-

-No es un traidor, Senna les hace pensar eso por su don pero ustedes lo quieren-

-¿Que dices?-

-¿Recuerdas el dolor de cabeza que tuvieron todos?-

-Si-

-Bueno, fue por su don ella los obliga que no les interese nada-

-Ahh... y ¿¡POR QUE HACE ESO!?

-¡Cálmate! fue por el bien de todos pero ahora nos dimos cuenta de que no es lo mejor queremos que todo vuelva a ser como antes pero no tenemos suficiente fuerza para revertir lo que hizo-

-Y eso ¿Que tiene que ver con migo?-

-Tu puedes ayudarnos, necesitamos que tu y Senna se concentren juntos y así lograran revertirlo-

-Bueno... realmente Edward no me importa en lo mas mínimo ni a Bella le interesa pero si lo que dicen es verdad supongo que podría devolver a mi familia una parte de nosotros y no pierdo nada en intentarlo así que... Dime que tengo que hacer-

-Toma mi mano- Le dijo Senna y el obedeció

Ahora... tienes que pensar en los rostros de tu familia, pensar en los recuerdos mas hermosos que han tenido a lado de Edward después recuerda el dolor que sintieron el día que se fue imagínate a todos sufriendo por el, imagina que todos lo extrañan, piénsalo con todas tus fuerzas envía hacía tu casa olas de dolor y tristeza-

Ambos comenzaron a hacerlo, tenían el entrecejo fruncido y los puños apretados de la mansión Cullen se escucharon ruidos, todos gritaban al parecer de dolor era lo mismo, les venía un dolor de cabeza al parecer funcionaba cuando los dos terminaron cayeron juntos al suelo tal vez por el agotamiento

-¿Habrá funcionado?- Pregunte

-Entremos y veamos- Contesto Senna

**¡Hola! Bueno hasta aquí este cap les informo que este fic será de 10 capis en el que sigue las cosas ¡EMPEORAN! Y luego… mejoran un poco y el 10 es el Epilogo no queda mucho :c pero aún falta lo que intente Jane, la vision que tenga Alice ¿Qué pasará con los Cullen? Todo eso por eso digo que el siguiente cap sera largo **

**Raton de bibliot: Lo se es triste, pero lo hizo por una buena causa Jaja muchisimas gracias por dejarme siempre tu review me animas a seguir**

**Alira: Lo dejaremos en Bella y Edward solo meteré un poquito pero no será mucho y hasta el final mil gracias por tu Review siempre estas… en cada cap no tengo como agradecerte eso **

**Yumi: Lo se fue triste pero por lo menos ya se arreglo… bueno eso parece Jaja muchas gracias por tu review y por siempre leer MIL GRACIAS**

**Blanca: Seguiremos con Bella y Edward lo que meteré de Jalice será MINIMO casi nada mil gracias por tu consejo y por leer y claro por tu Review **

**SerenaSM: Muchas Gracias **

**Alexa-Angel: Muchas gracias por siempre estar aquí, leer eres una de las que ha seguido la historia desde el principio y bueno ¡Mil gracias por eso!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente**


	10. Capitulo 9: Un final

**-9-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**Capitulo 9: Un final **

**Zafrina's POV**

— Entremos y veamos — Les comenté y entramos los tres, vimos a todos tirados en el suelo, completamente inmóviles, Senna y yo corrimos hasta donde estaba Bella y Jasper hasta donde estaba Alice. Empezamos a mover a Bella y tratar de hacerla reaccionar, pero no funcionaba, nada funcionaba, traté de de moverle aún mas fuerte, pero Jasper me tomó por los hombros y me empezó a zarandear bruscamente

— ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿¡Que has hecho!? — Me concentré y lo segué con mi don, no podía ver nada, por lo que se sentó en el suelo frotándose los ojos

— No solucionaremos nada así, pudo haber sido el poder, era mucho, y muy concentrado, pudo ser eso

— ¡Devuélveme la vista!

— No hasta que te calmes, mientras pensaré como solucionar esto

Voltee y miré a Senna, quien se mordía las uñas nerviosa, al ver su expresión supe que había algo que no me decía

— Puede ser permanente — Susurró a mi oído

— ¿Qué dices?

— Mira, aveces el poder es tan fuerte, y aún más por que estaba unida con el, podría tardar una década en desaparecer el efecto

— ¿¡Una década!? Senna, ¡Piensa! Debe haber algo mas que podamos hacer, Edward esta en el palacio de los Vulturis, no me imagino lo que puede estar pasando, tenemos que hacer algo, piensa en algo

— Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es intentar hacerlos reaccionar

Volteamos al sentir una presencia amenazante, Jasper estaba de pie frente a las dos, tenía las manos a los costados y extendidas para sentir algo con lo que pudiese tropezar

— Las escuché, no me importa no poder ver ¡Esperé a Alice durante 28 años! Es la única razón que tengo para vivir, arreglen lo que hicieron o las mataré a ambas ahora mismo, no necesito los ojos para atacar, tengo mis otros sentidos completamente activos

Edward P.O.V

Dos días, ¡Dos malditos días! "Aprendiendo" Disciplina al modo medieval de Aro, mediante la tortura, Jane azotaba mi cuerpo con su don como si de eso dependiese su vida, lo disfrutaba, para mi, el dolor físico no era nada comparado en como habían machacado y pisado mi corazón, el don de Jane dolía, tanto que me hacía gritar y pedir que parara, pero no tenía razones para seguir vivo, Bella, la razón de mi existencia, lo que hacía que me dieran ganas de continuar con mi "vida" ahora no le interesaba, no creía que fuese importante, me odiaba

Pero estaba segura, estaba bien, eso era lo más importante para mí, si tenía que vivir una vida en este infierno sufriendo bajo los dones de todos, entonces lo haría ¡Por ella! Me da una razón para soportar el dolor que causa el don de Jane

Era un miércoles, me encontraba mirando las estrellas, la noche era bella, el aire golpeaba mi rostro, podía sentir como las plantas estaban vivas, yo estaba sentado a lado del jardín del palacio, mirando la noche, solía hacer esto con Renessme, mi amada hija, se recargaba en mi brazo a observar la noche, se recargaba e mi pecho y veíamos que formas hacían las estrellas, localizábamos astros y los comparábamos con la belleza de su madre, de la mía, o de mis hermanas, de las mujeres de mi vida prácticamente

Recuerdo que comparó a Rosalie con la mas grande estrella, con la mas grande y brillante, creí que la compararía con Bella, pero no lo hizo, mi hermana era como su madre, como su segunda madre, y la quería igual que a una, aveces llegué a pensar que aún mas que a Bella, pero era imposible, a Alice la comparó con una pequeña que parecía que se movía de un lado a otro

Estaba seguro que las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, bañándolas, pero sabía que eso era imposible, traté de olvidarme de todo un momento, pero una voz femenina y cruel me sacó de mis pensamientos

— Edward — Llamó, giré y vi su larga melena rubia

— ¿Qué quieres Jane? ¿Otra sección en el infernó?

— No, quiero hablar con tigo, acerca del amor

— ¿Qué sabes tu del amor?

— Del temor, ¿Tú crees que amo a Aro? ¿Crees que disfruto hacerte sufrir?

— Sonríes al hacerlo

— Si no lo hago, Aro podría hacerme algo peor, le tengo miedo, temor, pero no amor, ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien que me ha mantenido esclava por un milenio? Piénsalo Edward, mi personalidad es fria, es ruda, es solo para ocultar quien soy en verdad

— ¿Por qué me dices esto a mi?

— No quiero que creas que soy un demonio — Ella bajó la mirada, estaba seguro que lloraba, sin lágrimas, pero lloraba, tenía razón, me sentí mal, ella era esclava de Aro, mil años en soledad, mil años sin poder demostrarle a alguien lo que realmente siente

— No creo que lo eres — Puse mi mano sobre la suya, ella se sobresaltó ante el contacto y aparté mi mano

— Cuando llegaste aquí, pensé que podría tener alguien con quien hablar, incluso llegué a pensar que podría tener algo con tigo, algo más que una amistad, o una enemistad, pero Aro me obligó a hacerte todo lo que he hecho, no te pido que me perdones Edward, solo que me entiendas

— Me alaga que me quieras de esa manera y que sepas que soy diferente, pero ¡Amo! a Bella, eso jamas cambiará, nunca en mi vida cambiará, espero que tu entiendas eso, y... Te perdono

— Gracias — Su voz se escuchaba en una convinación de tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo, no sabía que eso era posible

Ella me miró, por un momento me quedé atrapado en sus ojos carmesí, ya no veía maldad en ellos, ya no veía ningún deseo de lastimar, sentí que de verdad me amaba, tal y como lo decía, entonces, su cara se transformó, sus ojos eran miel, su cabello castaño y su mirada la conocía, ¡Bella! Mi Bella estaba frente a mi, no dudé, me sentí completo una vez mas, lleno, feliz, dichoso de mi existencia, no dude, la necesitaba, era todo, tenía que saber que no estaba alucinando

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, acaricié su mejilla y la bese, nuestros labios moviéndose al compás del viento, me despegué de ella, y me di cuenta de algo

Sus ojos eran color carmesí

— Bella, ¿Qué has hecho?— Pregunté horrorizado

— ¿Bella? ¿De que hablas? Acabas de besarme

Entonces distinguí si rostro, fino, delgado, cabellos rubios y mirada fría esa no era Bella, acababa de besar a Jane

**¡No me odien por favor! Quería tomar este tiempo para pensar, pensar si hago este fic mas largo, o si lo dejaba en diez capitulos, como se han dado cuenta he decidido hacerlo largo, pero necesitaba pensar, perdonenme de verdad, me preocupa mucho perder lectores, perdonenme de verdad, este capi incluso no es largo ¡Perdonen! ¿Qué piensan? Nos leemos en el siguiente**


End file.
